Faramir's Brother and Friend
by leavemealone1976
Summary: Faramir looks back into his younger years and sees one of his most cherished memories, even though it was of him having a nightmare.  This is my VERY FIRST fan-fiction that i had ever written, so please bear with the crappiness. Sorry for the shortness
1. Chapter 1

~Faramir is in Ithilien and his brother Boromir is gone to Rivendell, Faramir can't help but think about when he was 15 and his brother came to comfort him after he had the most horrible dream.

After hearing a scream Boromir burst into his brother's room very concerned for him, "Faramir what's wrong?"  
"I had the most horrible dream." Faramir replied his eyes shining with tears in his eyes. Boromir, taking a seat next to his brother and pulling him into an embrace asked him,  
"What was your dream brother?" Faramir was having a problem trying to explain it, his dream was about his older brother.  
"Well...I...I... I had a dream about you. You had left Osgiliath and had been away for a while and then i was standing on the edge of a river bank and i saw a boat coming. I didn't recognize it's make, and it didn't look like anyone was in it, but then it came closer to me and I saw that there was someone in the boat, you. You were dead and... your sword was in shards. When i looked down i saw your horn and it was split in two. Then i woke up." After Faramir was finished describing his dream he felt that he had tears in his eyes and one made it's way down his cheek. "Faramir,"  
When Boromir said his name he looked up to his brother  
"Faramir, I do not plan to go anywhere anytime soon. Someday we may part, yes, and it will be most likely me that goes first, but know this little brother. I love you and i will always be watching over you even when i am a hundred miles away."  
Hearing his brother's words of comfort helped Faramir a lot but he could not stop himself from crying. Boromir got up and Faramir laid back down in his bed, Boromir stayed until his brother was sound asleep and then walked out of Faramir's room and went to his own and laid down in his bed and went to sleep.


	2. Boromir's Letter

**Boromir's Letter (Part 2 of Faramir's Brother and Friend)**

This is a letter to Faramir from his older brother Boromir.

_Dear Faramir,_

I made to Rivendell alright and i miss you very much. It's just not the same without my little brother bugging me all the time. I have seen the blade which was broken and i actually cut my finger on the blade. oops. The reason Father didn't want you to come is that the One Ring has indeed been found. I am glad you didn't come it was a very dangerous way here. I was wounded on the arm by an Orc, there could have been more of them but I escaped to early to find out. I am fine though and still alive of course. I hope you and Father are well, I will be returning soon so you don't have to send a reply. I will see you soon. Love you little brother.

Your Older Brother,  
Boromir 

Faramir was upset that his brother had been wounded but glad he was still alive. He left to go to Rivendell a week ago and right before he left they had won back Osgiliath. His father wanted Boromir to go so that he "wouldn't fail him." He knew his brother didn't want to leave Gondor, so he offered to go in his stead. After he offered his father said he was worthless and that he wanted to prove his quality. He knew his brother was alive but he had a feeling that Boromir wouldn't return. He told his brother he loved him and he also thanked him for everything he did when they were young before Boromir left, and in his letter Boromir said that he loved him as well.

Seven Months Later.

Faramir was in Ithilien and he was sort of drawn to the river so he took a walk down there and he saw a boat coming. It didn't look like there was anyone in it and then he saw there was, it was Boromir.  
"Boromir? NO!" Faramir cried out with despair, his brother, his best friend, his only friend was gone. Gone forever. He looked down to the ground and he saw Boromir's horn, it was cloven in two. He didn't care who saw him crying then he realized his dream from when he was 15 had come true.


End file.
